Cazafortunas
by cristymv
Summary: Mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy una cazafoturnas. Efectivamente me han escuchado bien, con todo el descaro me atrevo a decirlo pero, shhhh este secreto queda entre nosotros. No queremos espantar a nuestros candidatos, después de todo ellos obtienen a una hermosa mujer a cambio de un estilo de vida, ¿Quién dice que el amor no tiene precio?
1. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Cazafortuna**

**Capítulo 1.- Preparación**

El ritual comienza tres horas antes, o más bien, varios días antes si contamos la depilación y el manicure y pedicure, pero ambas ya han sido cubiertas desde hace dos días. Llego del salón con un retraso de quince minutos pero satisfecha del fabuloso peinado y el maquillaje perfecto para la ocasión, hecho por mi estilista; dejando como última tarea por realizar, el vestirme.

Entro a mi cuarto, el cual como siempre es un desastre, me quito los tenis aventándolos dentro del armario sin importar que se maltraten; jamás haría esto si fueran mis Jimmy Choo o mis Vera Wang, esos irían directo al estante especial que tengo reservado para "Los zapatos"; sin embargo, siendo tenis y considerando lo tarde que voy, no me queda otra opción.

Corro y busco la ropa interior sexy que compre especialmente para la ocasión. Un sostén negro que deja poco a la imaginación pero lo suficiente para tentar al candidato a seguir buscando bajo de él. Me pongo el resto observando el resultado en el espejo. _Pobre víctima. No va a saber en qué momento comenzó el ataque. _ En el poco tiempo que me queda saco de su bolsa especial el vestido que compré para la ocasión.

Es negro y llega a medio muslo, enseñando lo bien tonificadas que están mis piernas, la gran envidia de la mayoría de mis compañeras de cuarto, pues sin hacer ejercicio o cirugía son perfectas. La prenda es entallada, exhibiendo mi pequeña cintura. En la parte superior tiene una manga corta que se ajusta perfecto a mi brazo, mientras que del otro lado cae mostrando el hombro.

Mi madre siempre dijo: "hay una diferencia entre ser elegante, moderna, sensual, sexy y barata; siempre hay que apostar por las primeras tres cuando estés a la vista del público y la sociedad, la penúltima opción siempre en la habitación y la última ni en sueños, eso es para otro tipo de gente".

Es por esa razón que el vestido costó mucho más que un mes de la renta que me pagan mis compañeras de cuarto, aunque si logro mi objetivo final, valdrá cada centavo de lo que pagué, por lo tanto no hay que verlo como un gasto si no como una inversión.

No cualquiera puede decir con orgullo que ha capturado el corazón del playboy más codiciado de Latinoamérica y lo ha mantenido entre sus manos durante seis meses, lo cual no ha sido sencillo. Mi cuenta de banco sufrió una fuerte disminución, tratando de aparentar una posición económica que perdimos hace ya varios años con los gastos desmesurados de mi madre.

Veo el reloj confirmando que no tarda en llegar la limosina por mí. Me pongo perfume mientras río ante la ironía de usar el regalo que mi última víctima me dio. Escucho sonar el timbre del apartamento y corro a buscar los zapatos que compré para la noche… ¿_Dónde demonios los dejé?_

Corro al armario y comienzo a mover cosas, desesperada porque sé que el Señor Black odia esperar.

—Isabella —la voz de Rose se escucha del otro lado de la puerta—, tu chofer está aquí.

—Gracias, en un momento bajo —digo mientras mi ansiedad se incrementa. ¿_Dónde los puse? ¿Dónde? _

A lo lejos, del otro lado del cuarto veo uno de ellos. Corro hacía él y busco al par en la cercanía, sin tener mucha suerte. Si fuera más ordenada me evitaría todo este dilema, pero ahora no es el momento para auto regañarme. Tiro cosas de un lado para otro, buscando en todas partes como una maniática.

Decenas de zapatos comienzan a aparecer, conforme muevo ropa de un lugar a otro, sin embargo ninguno de ellos es el par. Dos minutos, ya debería de estar tomando el elevador, me pregunto si podré culpar al chofer por el retraso. Continúo mi búsqueda hasta que finalmente lo veo debajo de la cama. _Perfecto._

Corro a toda velocidad lista para agacharme a tomarlo, casi llego y el teléfono que está a lado de la bolsa en mi tocador comienza a sonar. Estar apurada y distraída no es una buena combinación, ya que en esa pequeña fracción de tiempo logro que mi dedo meñique del pie haga contacto con la pata de la cama y la golpee con todas las fuerzas.

— ¡Por un demonio! —Grito mientras con la mano sostengo el poste de la cama, esperando a que pase. Después de unos segundo el dolor comienza a disminuir, levanto el pie para analizar el daño, golpeando mi rodilla con el poste.

— ¡Mier…! —Exclamo ante el nuevo dolor que está corriendo a lo largo de mi pierna; mientras tanto el teléfono sigue aumentando el volumen, recordándome con cada timbre que el tiempo está corriendo y cada segundo es uno más de retraso.

Comienzo a sobar mi nueva herida mientras recupero el zapato y me lo coloco, sin examinar las consecuencias de mi torpeza. Corro rápido al tocador, tomo el teléfono y veo que la llamada es de Alice.

— ¿Bueno? —Contesto mientras tomo el bolso y me miro una última vez en el espejo. A pesar de mi pequeño incidente sigo perfecta.

— ¿Cómo está mi pequeña Cazafortunas? —Pregunta emocionada del otro lado.

—Lista para conquistar al Señor Black —contesto con mucha seguridad mientras ignoro las punzadas de dolor que provienen de mi pie con cada paso que doy dirigiéndome a la puerta.

—Espero que todo salga bien, muñeca —se ríe del otro lado del teléfono—. De lo contrario, te tengo una próxima víctima.

— ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mí que ya me tienes a otro candidato en puertas? —Cierro el apartamento y oprimo el botón del elevador.

—No es eso, cariño, en realidad espero que todo salga bien —su voz aún es emocionada—. Pero si no te avisaba de este nuevo, me hubieras odiado de haberle dado la información a Tanya.

¡Aaarghh, Denali! Siempre al acecho de los buenos candidatos. Sus hermanas Katherine e Irina ya están casadas con excelentes partidos. Si Alice cree que a Tanya le interesa este nuevo candidato es posible que valga mucho más la pena que el Señor Black.

Veo el reloj y para mi gran sorpresa me doy cuenta que ya voy diez minutos tarde y el maldito elevador no está cooperando. Observo las escaleras de emergencia, tomo una decisión práctica y me dirijo a ellas.

—No está de más conocerla —en cuanto abro la puerta de las escaleras el puto elevador llega. Corro con la esperanza de alcanzarlo pero mi bolso se queda atrapado en la puerta de las escaleras en el proceso y rompo el tirante de este desparramando su contenido en el piso.

¡MADITA SEA! Exclamo en mi mente, mientras comienzo a recoger mis pertenencias y las pongo dentro del bolso. A lo lejos escucho cómo detrás de mi se cierran las puertas del elevador.

—Es un poco excéntrico —me explica mientras yo veo mi bolso y meto el tirante roto dentro de él, satisfecha de ver que puede pasar como un bolso de mano.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que es un poco excéntrico? —En realidad todos los de esa clase lo son: si no es la cacería, es la pesca; si no deportes extremos, colecciones raras, etc. Pero mientras tenga la cantidad correcta de ceros en su cuenta bancaría, por mí no hay problema. Si desean ir a Marte a cazar marcianos, es su problema no el mío.

Bajo las escaleras de forma lenta, sosteniendo el barandal para evitar caerme porque si consideramos cómo inicié la noche, puedo decir que los accidentes están al acecho.

—Nada fuera de lo común. No te preocupes, no es mujeriego, borracho o jugador —esas fueron mis tres condiciones para buscar a un futuro prospecto.

Alice me ha pasado los datos de millonarios que caen en esa característica y que superan la cuenta bancaria del Sr. Black. Sin embargo, prefiero un buen negocio con estabilidad y de poco riesgo a uno que sea excelente pero volátil y que en cualquier momento lo pueda perder todo. Después de todo, lo que estoy invirtiendo es mi vida entera…literalmente.

Finalmente llego a la planta baja y entro al lobby; mi pequeño dedo quejándose con mayor fuerza con cada paso que doy. Veo a mí alrededor y ahí parado está el chofer de la limosina del Sr. Black, Paul, con el celular en la mano.

—Luego hablamos, Alice —me despido sin esperar a que ella me responda.

—Sí, Señor Black, acaba de llegar —lo escucho decir al teléfono, molesto. Al parecer ahora no hay forma de culparlo del retraso—. En veinte minutos llegamos al restaurante.

Cuelga el teléfono y me ve de forma seria.

Levanto la cabeza dignamente y camino hacia la puerta sin darle ningún tipo de explicación de mi tardanza. Después de todo él es solo un empleado, en cambio yo soy la Señorita Swan y si juego mis cartas de forma correcta, seré la futura Señora Black de un momento a otro.


	2. Capítulo 2-El nuevo candidato

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Cazafortuna**

**Capítulo 2.- Nuevo candidato**

— ¿A qué te refieres con que estás en el hospital? —Escuchó preguntar a Alice del otro lado, su voz es una mezcla de preocupación y risa— Deberías de estar camino al departamento de Jacob Black para hacerle olvidar su propio nombre.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —digo un tanto molesta al darme cuenta de que mi amiga está más preocupada por no seguir el itinerario que tenía planeado.

Me observo en el espejo del baño y noto con horror la terrible bata que traigo puesta, en realidad deberían de contratar algún diseñador de modas para optimizarlas ya que de estética no tienen nada; son básicamente un costal de papas que se mantienen parcialmente cerradas por unos cuantos hilos en la parte de atrás. Obviamente se pierde la figura por completo y el color no ayuda a la causa.

—Obviamente estás bien, de lo contrario no estarías llamándome —ni se molesta en esconder lo gracioso que encuentra mi situación—. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Un pequeño accidente que se convirtió en un gran incidente —suspiro, desilusionada por cómo mi torpeza hizo que fuera a parar al hospital.

—Te escucho —claramente puedo imaginarme a mi amiga sentada en su pequeña oficina preparándose para burlarse de mi situación.

—Un cuento de hadas, pero en mi caso, en reversa. Todo iba acorde al plan, tuvimos una exquisita cena que sólo los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad pueden ofrecer, junto con un excelente vino blanco que hacía que los sabores de mi platillo resaltaran mucho más —digo (cambiemos por 'comento') aún recordado el exquisito sabor que tenía el salmón, sin mencionar el vino.

—Está bien, pero aún no encuentro la referencia al cuento de hadas —contesta con algo de duda.

—Bueno, al salir del restaurante, avancé para enseñarle un adelanto al señor Black del "postre" que tenía preparado para disfrutar en su apartamento, cuando uno de mis zapatos quedó atorado en la alcantarilla y como buena Cenicienta, perdí la zapatilla.

— ¡No! —Escucho su risita del otro lado, pero la ignoro y continúo.

—Él, como todo príncipe azul se agachó y lo desatoró. No iba a dejar que este pequeño contratiempo interrumpiera mis planes, al contrario, qué mejor excusa para tener otra vista de mis piernas —a mi parecer siempre hay que buscar cómo convertir una situación mala en algo favorable.

—Tengo que aplaudir tu dedicación y odiarte por tus piernas, pero prosigue.

—Con lo que no contaba es que el golpe que me di en el dedo pequeño del pie era algo un poco más grave de lo que pensé —digo mientras veo al pequeño aún hinchado con el hematoma claramente marcado en él y en mi rodilla.

—Espera, ¿en qué momento te golpeaste? —Me interrumpe.

—Perdón, se me olvidó mencionar que antes de salir, mientras buscaba mis zapatos, sufrí un pequeño accidente y me golpeé el dedo y la rodilla. Que por cierto, fue culpa tuya —me quejo recordando que nada de esto hubiera sucedido si ella no me hubiera llamado.

—No trates de culparme por tus desgracias —se defiende soltando una carcajada—, si quieres culpar a alguien sería a ti misma por el desorden que tienes en tu habitación.

Siempre ha insistido que mi armario es un pequeño tesoro, que es importante tenerlo en orden y a la moda. Para ella es sencillo lograrlo, estoy segura que no necesita probarse treinta mil vestidos antes de decidir qué ponerse, con ese excelente sentido de la moda que tiene y aunque no fuera el caso, tendría a alguien detrás de ella colgando cada prenda que saca para probarse… La suerte que tiene, logró capturar la billetera del millonario Jasper Hale y su corazón.

—El caso es que cuando el príncipe quiso ponerle la zapatilla a la Cenicienta, el maldito zapato ya no entraba y me dolía terriblemente. Me revisó el pie y ¡sorpresa! Mi dedo estaba lejos de ser normal, así que en lugar de ir a su apartamento por el postre, estamos en el hospital —suspiro molesta pensando cómo mis planes fueron completamente arruinados por un dedo, y para colmo, ¡el pequeño! —. Ya le sacaron unas radiografías y estoy en espera del resultado.

—Sólo a ti te puede ocurrir algo así —me dice entre carcajadas.

—Veámoslo como un pequeño contratiempo, nada que no pueda solucionar —contradigo con actitud. Tengo que ser perseverante, tiene que haber un modo de poder solucionar este inconveniente y seguir con el resto del plan.

Escucho que se abe la puerta.

—Espera un momento, Alice —pido de forma silenciosa, me asomo y no veo a nadie en la habitación. Al parecer este es el momento adecuado para remover esta odiosa bata que me dieron para los análisis y los rayos X.

Veo mi vestido en la silla donde lo dejé, exactamente del otro lado del cuarto. Con pasos cautelosos me dirijo hacia ella, con el teléfono en mi mano. Lo último que quiero es dar otro golpe al pequeñín, en suficientes líos me he metido el día de hoy.

—Falsa alarma —retomo la conversación, sosteniendo el teléfono entre mi hombro y mi oreja, mientras desdoblo mi vestido—. Cambiando un poco el tema, me habías mencionado en la llamada anterior un nuevo candidato.

—Sí, pero no creo que estén totalmente las cosas perdidas con el señor Black —dice Alice de forma seria, regresando al tema de negocio.

—Es mejor no poner todos los huevos en una sola canasta —comienzo a quitar los nudos de la bata, pero mi celular está por caerse, pero con la suerte del día de hoy es mejor mantenerlo a salvo, por lo que decido ponerlo en altavoz sobre la mesa, de esa forma tendré mis manos libres para continuar con la conversación y remover la desdichada bata; después de todo, lo único que me tendrían que revisar sería el dedo del pie, no debería importar si la traigo puesta o no.

—El nuevo candidato es Emmett Cullen —se escucha claramente su voz—. Es hijo del magnate Carlisle Cullen, de la empresa farmacéutica Cullen & Hale Corp.

—Acaso no es… —pregunto recordando el apellido de su esposo.

—Efectivamente, son socios y grandes amigos de Jazz —la seriedad de antes cambia por ternura al recordar a su marido.

—Me parece que este candidato suena mucho mejor que el señor Black —estoy deshaciendo los nudos de las tiras de la espalda; me gusta la idea al saber que tiene relación con Jasper, me permitiría estar más cerca de Alice y su marido—. Pero dame los datos que me interesan.

—Bella, si me preguntas, antes de enfocarte en las cuentas bancarias y propiedades deberías ver si te atrae. Él tiene sus propias particularidades —suena un poco exasperada—. No todo en la vida se puede medir con dinero.

—A mí madre no le fue tan mal —digo de forma automática, inmediatamente me doy de topes en la cabeza, lo último que quiero es recordarla.

Habrá sido una gran estratega en el juego de cazar maridos, pero al final de cuentas, su ruina se debió a que nunca se conformó con lo que tenía, siempre buscaba a alguien mejor en cuanto atrapaba al candidato más reciente. Después de su quinto divorcio a nadie le interesaba acercarse, era obvio cuál era su plan. Actualmente vive de los fideicomisos de Nessie y mío. Tan solo me falta un mes para cumplir 24 años y ella perderá el control de mis cuentas. Es hora que administre mi propio dinero y no solo viva de la renta que del apartamento que mi padre me dejó. Espero que aún quede algo de dinero en la cuenta cuando llegue el momento.

— ¿En realidad quieres hacer de tu vida lo mismo que tu madre? Porque si ese es el caso, mejor busca a alguien más que te dé referencias de candidatos potenciales —suena molesta, es obvio que ella detesta a mi madre y a su nuevo marido, Aro.

—En realidad no. Tienes razón, vamos a ver si somos compatibles —concedo con un suspiro—. Habías mencionado que era un poco excéntrico, ¿a qué te referías con eso?

—Es fanático de los deportes —menciona con algo de duda.

Cierro los ojos al escuchar la excentricidad.

— ¿De verlos o de hacerlos? —Le pregunto, ya que hay una gran diferencia entre ambas.

La primera no es tan grave, si le gusta ver deportes lo peor sería de tener que ver los partidos o carreras desde el televisor de la casa o si tiene la capacidad económica adecuada, podríamos verlos en persona. Eso significaría viajar, dentro del país o a cualquier parte del mundo, no tengo ningún problema con eso, mi mente automáticamente me muestra sentada en las graderías viendo la final de Wimbledon, codeándome con la realeza Inglesa.

Sin embargo, la segunda opción no me atrae, cuando es fanático de hacer deporte, por lo general esperan que su pareja sea igual de deportista que ellos y yo en lo personal no lo soy. El único ejercicio que hago es con el fin de mantener mi figura e incluye correr cuatro km diarios excluyendo los fines de semana y no lo hago de muy buena gana. Así que vivir la gran parte de mi día encerrada en un gimnasio no es algo que me atraiga.

—Ambos —contesta con nerviosismo—. Pero si lo ves positivamente, al menos no apuesta dinero en los juegos.

Tengo dudas ante la información, pero seamos honestos, al señor Black le encantan los perros y por ello me refiero competir contra el animal por su afecto. Tiene una gran colección de pedigrí y gran parte de su tiempo se la vive en shows caninos para conseguir mejores cruzas. Para colmo de males. soy alérgica al animal y les tengo pánico, por lo que había aceptado el hecho de vivir parcialmente dopada el resto de mis días si lograba cerrar el contrato y pagar cuanta cantidad de dinero fuera necesario para superar mi miedo. Hacer ejercicio puede que nos sea tan malo, al contrario es bueno para la salud y la figura.

—Está bien, mándame los datos del candidato Cullen, vamos viendo qué tan compatible somos —le pido mientras logro desatar el último nudo de la bata y sacándomela por completo. Mi cuerpo siente una libertad impresionante al quitarme la odiosa prenda.

—Muy bien —contesta alegre, la puedo ver claramente dando unos pequeños saltos de emoción—. No te vas a arrepentir, fuera de su excentricidad es muy buena persona además de trabajador.

—Eso es un plus. Aún así envíame lo que sepas de su posición económica y propiedades —después de todo eso es lo primero en lo que me tengo que fijar para comparar al candidato Cullen contra el señor Black—. Pero, por favor, dame una oportunidad antes de que le pases la información a Denali.

—Considéralo un hecho, mi pequeña Cazafortunas —se despide con gracia, cortando la comunicación.

Cuelgo el teléfono y lo coloco en la mesita lista para ponerme mi vestido. Sin embargo, la horripilante bata está burlándose de mí, mejor la desaparezco en caso de que el señor Black decida entrar. Prefiero que me vea con mi vestido que con esa cosa puesta.

Del otro lado del cuarto veo un bote de basura; al parecer ya encontré un nuevo hogar para la desdichada prenda. Camino hacia él, cautelosamente levanto la tapa y sin un gramo de remordimiento la tiro allí.

No puedo evitar en sonreír y sentirme un poco malvada al ver mi pequeña diablura.

Giro satisfecha al pensar en mi vestido esperándome en la silla, lista para cubrir mi piel de una prenda digna de mi posición y belleza. Mi mirada se detiene en la esquina donde está el baño. Al lado de la puerta hay un hombre con ropa quirúrgica.

Me detengo quedándome sin habla, impresionada de lo guapo que es, una mezcla perfecta que no se observa todos los días.

Su cuerpo no necesariamente es fornido, pero es obvio que se ejercita. Sus bíceps asomándose debajo de las mangas indican la marca de los músculos, un vientre que se ve plano hace que me cuestione si debajo de esa camisa encontraré la grata sorpresa de un abdomen fuerte, bien marcado y con un six pack.

Su rostro muestra el balance perfecto de belleza y masculinidad; tiene labios carnosos que me piden ser besados y explorados hasta el mínimo rincón de ellos por los míos; una nariz perfecta y masculina, sus ojos enmarcados por unas cejas pobladas en conjunto con unas pestañas largas que la gran mayoría de las mujeres envidiarían. Pero esto es solo una probadita de la gran sorpresa que son sus ojos, de un tono verde aguamarina o más bien color jade. En toda mi vida, sin importar en que parte del planeta he estado, nunca había visto a un hombre como él.

No se había percatado que noté su presencia, sus fabulosos ojos verdes se encontraban entretenidos analizando cada milímetro de mí cuerpo, deteniéndose momentáneamente en mis caderas y pechos. No sé cómo lo hace pero su mirada se siente como una caricia en mi piel, es capaz de emitir sensaciones que hasta la fecha nunca había conocido. Su rostro es un completo misterio de lo que corre en su mente, lo único que me hace pensar que le gusta lo que está viendo es una diminuta sonrisa que rápidamente desaparece cuando sus ojos hacen contacto con los míos.

Siento como si algo se encendiera en mi interior mientras me pierdo en su mirada, deseando ir hacia él para besarlo, explorar con mis manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo y perderme dentro de sus brazos. Deseando en mi subconsciente que este hombre sea mío.

Rápidamente las enseñanzas de mi madre entran en acción y mi cerebro aprieta el acelerador para alcanzar a estos sentimientos desbocados que aparecieron de la nada y asegurarse de ponerles un alto total.

¿Cuánto dinero tendrá en la cuenta? ¿Pagará bien el ser un médico? ¿Tendrá alguna especialidad?

Haciendo un análisis rápido de su vestimenta llego a la triste conclusión que este casi dios es tan solo un pobre diablo que seguramente debe más de la mitad de la universidad, realizando prácticas por un sueldo minúsculo y que en cuanto pague la carrera sus deudas se incrementarán para costear una especialidad. Ilusa, basta con ver el reloj que trae puesto en la muñeca. ¿Quién utiliza un reloj de Go Diego go que parece salido de una caja de cereal? Ciertamente no un médico respetable y que busca que lo tomen en serio.

En ese momento recuerdo que mi vestido se encuentra en la silla, la horrífica bata de hospital en el bote de basura y yo en el medio de ambas utilizando mi ropa interior sexy que estaba destinada para el señor Black y no para este imbécil.

El hechizo en el que sus ojos me tenían atrapada se rompe, me muevo rápidamente con la intención de tomar mi ropa para tapar el frente de mi cuerpo y comenzar a gritarle a este idiota por no avisar que se encontraba aquí. Pero mis movimientos, que deciden ser acordes con el resto del día, son torpes y golpeo al pequeñín con la pata de la silla haciéndome olvidar por completo la sarta de groserías que le iba a decir a este individuo redirigiéndolas al objeto del golpe y mi maldita suerte.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia y personajes adicionales salieron de mi loca imaginación.

Espero escuchar sus comentarios ;)

Espero pronto poderles dar el Tercer capítulo de Cazafortunas.


	3. Capítulo 3- EC Masen

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Cazafortuna**

**Capítulo 3.- E.C. Masen**

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? — Escucho su aterciopelada voz entre mis gritos, muy alejados de ser elegantes y femeninos.

Me giro para recordarle de forma muy poco grata a la fémina que lo trajo al mundo pero no puedo, que el dolor se intensifica. Las lágrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas.

Decido ignorar al idiota y me siento en la mesa de análisis, que es el primer lugar disponible que veo pues la silla está siendo ocupada por mi vestido, el cual no deseo arrugar. Levanto mi pierna y verifico al pequeñín que parece tener su propio corazón porque puedo sentir pulsaciones salir de él mientras enrojece.

El susodicho se me acerca y trata de verlo, mi primer instinto es proteger mi dedo del causante del golpe.

—Por favor, señorita, déjeme revisarlo —se detiene frente a mí.

—Usted es un idiota —lo observo con una mirada asesina.

—En realidad, soy médico —me contesta con tono de burla, lo que hace que lo odie más por ese simple hecho.

—Bueno, entonces requiero a otro médico, uno que no sea un pervertido —exijo tratando de empujarlo con mi otra pierna para alejarlo lo más posible de mi pobre dedo.

—En primera instancia, no soy un pervertido —toma mi pierna para evitar que lo golpee y deja su mano en ella sujetándola con fuerza—. Y en segunda, si gusta, puede cambiar de médico, pero le aseguro que por el momento no hay muchos disponibles. Así que si desea que la revisen rápido le sugiero me deje ver su golpe.

Me quedo mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de descifrar si miente. Al final el que toma la decisión es mi dedo que está pidiendo "a gritos" que lo curen.

Desisto de empujarlo mientras suelto mi pie, dejando a la vista al accidentado. Me reclino hacia atrás en la camilla para evitar verle la cara; suficiente daño ha. Primero genera sentimientos equivocados a lo largo de mi sistema, para luego rematar a mi pobre dedo con un nuevo golpe.

— ¡DOCTOR! —Un grito ahogado proveniente de la puerta me hace voltear y ver la cara horrorizada de una enfermera.

Al principio no entiendo que sucede, pero mi imaginación se encarga de clarificar la reacción de nuestra nueva acompañante.

Una mujer recostada en una mesa de análisis mientras el doctor la revisa, no es nada fuera de lo normal, en especial en un hospital. Pero que ella esté recostada en una mesa de análisis en ropa interior, que a gritos dice SEXY, con el doctor más guapo de todo el mundo sosteniendo una de sus piernas y acercándose a ella, puede prestarse a malos entendidos. Cualquier persona en sus cinco sentidos imaginaría lo peor al ver la escena… Yo lo haría.

Como si fuera un resorte, brinco para sentarme en la mesa mientras siento su mano abandonar mi pierna. Posiblemente esto empeora las cosas ya que da la impresión de que nos atraparon con las manos en la masa.

— ¿Trae los rayos X? —Pregunta con seriedad, lo miro y aunque su rostro tiene una actitud profesional, noto una coloración en sus mejillas que no había anteriormente.

—Sí, doctor —contesta ella mientras se acerca para entregarle un sobre. Percibo que de reojo se me queda viendo. Su mirada deteniéndose en mi pie, una sonrisa se extiende en sus labios. _¡Vieja bruja! _No puedo evitar pensar al ver que mi dolor le causa risa.

El malestar comienza a disminuir, ahora el que se siente herido es mi orgullo.

El doctor se aleja mientras saca del sobre una hoja completamente negra y la coloca sobre un panel. Enciende un interruptor que está en la parte inferior y este se ilumina. La hoja revela los resultados de los rayos X.

Se para a unos cuantos pasos, mirándola y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Señorita, ¿gusta que le traiga una nueva bata? —Escucho a la enfermera preguntar a mis espaldas.

No puedo evitar hacer una cara de disgusto al recordar lo terrible que se me ve. Primero desnuda que con esa cosa… Bueno, en realidad no estoy muy lejos de ese estado.

—Le agradecería si me puede dar mi vestido, está sobre la silla —me giro para verla y sacude la cabeza conteniendo la risa. ¿Qué estará pasando por su mente que encuentra tan gracioso?

Cuando miro al doctor, él apagaba la luz del panel mientras quitaba la placa que estaba revisando. La enfermera me entrega el vestido, el cual me pongo rápidamente aprovechando que el doctor sigue de espaldas. No sé con qué fin, en realidad ya vio _todo_.

—Que hermoso vestido —comenta la enfermera sonriendo. Me bajo con cuidado de la mesa de análisis para acomodar de forma correcta la prenda.

—Muchas gracias —respondo pensando el costo del vestido; hermoso, es la forma más inapropiada de describirlo.

Ella me sonríe y sale de la habitación con pasos un poco dudosos. Me vuelvo a sentar en la mesa.

El doctor camina hacia donde está mi celular y toma el archivo con mis datos, lo abre y comienza a revisar la información que el candidato Black me estaba ayudando a llenar antes de que me pidieran entrar a la habitación y ponerme la terrible bata.

—Su dedo está bien, no presenta fractura —explica seriamente.

— ¿Cómo puede estar seguro que no hubo fractura con este último golpe? Después de todo, los rayos X fueron tomados antes de que usted me estuviera espiando —me quejo recalcando el hecho de que es un pervertido.

—El bajarse de la mesa no fue ningún problema. Además, se encuentra moviéndolo ahora —señala apuntando a mi dedo. Me doy cuenta que efectivamente lo estaba haciendo de forma inconsciente, el dolor era muy tenue ahora.

—Le voy a recetar unos medicamentos para disminuir la inflamación y no camine con tacones en las próximas dos semanas para darle oportunidad a que sane por completo —comienza a escribir algo en un block que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos.

— ¿Dos semanas sin tacones? ¿Está usted loco? —Odio los zapatos que no tienen tacones, además de ser completamente inexistentes en mi closet, no alargan las piernas.

—También evite hacer ejercicio durante ese mismo lapso de tiempo —continúa sin verme, ignorando por completo mi comentario.

—Es usted un verdadero idiota —susurro mientras bajo de donde estaba sentada. Tomo mi teléfono viendo mis zapatos con tacones altos, dispuesta a ponérmelos en ese instante.

—Al parecer falta información en el expediente —comenta con voz seria y profesional, me giro para verlo, pero su mirada está clavada en el archivo.

—No alcancé a llenarlo por completo —le contesto tratando de evitar verlo directo a la cara.

—Entonces vamos a hacerlo —toma la pluma que utilizó antes para escribir y me señala que vuelva a sentarme. Suspiro obedeciéndole—. ¿Edad?

— ¿De qué le sirve conocer ese dato? No tiene nada que ver con el golpe —mi instinto de mujer salta al escuchar la pregunta. El recuadro está vacío por una simple y sencilla razón, no quería que el candidato Black supiera mi edad, o cualquier persona en realidad.

— ¿Señorita…? —Su mirada regresa al archivo— Swan. Este es su expediente médico, es de suma importancia tener toda la información referente a usted y a sus padecimientos.

— ¿Y si me niego a proporcionar esa información? —Contesto de forma retadora.

—En realidad no pasaría a mayores en esta ocasión, pero no creo que su seguro médico quiera cubrir los gastos que está incurriendo si no pueden verificar que efectivamente es usted la paciente —explica mirándome a la cara.

En cuanto lo escucho mencionar al seguro hago un cálculo rápido de cuantos vestidos y zapatos podría comprar con esa cantidad; después de todo no conozco los gustos del nuevo candidato Cullen. Posiblemente tenga que hacer inversiones respecto a playeras de su equipo favorito o invertir en una membrecía en el gimnasio. La respuesta sale de forma automática.

—Veintitrés años —informo arqueando una ceja, esperando ver una reacción o comentario por parte del médico referente a que me veo más pequeña o que bien conservada estoy; después de todo, gasto una fortuna en productos de belleza para ese propósito. El doctor hace una pequeña mueca y escribe la edad en el expediente sin ningún comentario. Mi dignidad se siente herida, a este paso el golpe del dedo va a parecer un mero rasguño comparado con lo que mi orgullo y dignidad están pasando.

— ¿Alergias? —Continúa volviendo su mirada hacia mí, sus ojos verdes tomándome por sorpresa. De entre todos los médicos, ¿por qué me tiene que atender este hombre?

—A los perros —asiente con la cabeza y anota la información. Definitivamente eso era algo que no iba a compartir con el candidato Black, sería cerrarme las puertas por completo.

— ¿Ocupación? —Vuelve a preguntar mientras una sonrisa torcida toma posesión de sus labios.

—Soy administradora —o al menos esa fue la carrera que estudié. Esa respuesta suena mucho mejor que decir que estoy sin trabajo.

—No sabía que ya se les llamaba así a las cazafortunas —comenta sin mirarme a la cara, escribiendo nuevamente. Mantiene la sonrisa burlándose de mí.

Su comentario me toma completamente por sorpresa. Siento como mi boca se abre por el asombro, diez mil insultos pasan por mi mente para este patán y ninguno logra salir de mis labios.

Leo rápidamente su tarjeta de identificación E.C. Masen, debería de ser E.C. Idiota. ¿Cómo demonios se atreve a decirme esto? Rápidamente recuerdo la conversación que tuve con Alice, mi teléfono estaba en altavoz. ¡Fantástico!.

_…mi pequeña Cazafortunas. _

El idiota no sólo vio más de lo que debía sino que también lo escuchó.

No tengo porqué rebajarme a su nivel. Me bajo de la mesa de análisis tomo mis zapatos de la silla y el celular de la mesa.

—Casi —escucho su voz tras de mi. Me giro para verlo directamente a la cara, pero sin decirle una palabra esperando que se disculpe por su comentario y actitud poco profesional. Después de unos instantes de silencio incómodo, soy yo la que prosigue.

—Mi nombre es Isabella —digo seriamente—. Eso sí está en el expediente.

Encoje sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—El "candidato" Black —se asegura de hacer las comillas con sus dedos—, me pidió que lo disculpara por dejarla sola, al parecer Zeus tuvo una emergencia y era prioridad llevarlo al veterinario.

Fui reemplazada por un animal, literalmente, lo cual no es para nada de mí agrado. Sin embargo, me afecta más la forma burlona con la que él me está viendo y su tono de voz retador. Tengo ganas de ir y darle una cachetada.

—Por lo que le recomiendo buscar otro medio de transporte para regresar a su hogar —termina dirigiéndose a un estante. Lo abre removiendo algo de su interior.

—Le aconsejo que utilice esto mientras llega a su casa —me muestra lo que estaba buscando ofreciéndome las pantuflas más horrendas que había visto en mi vida. A comparación de estas, la bata parecía algo salido de una pasarela. Me las entrega, junto con la receta.

—Que tenga una excelente noche, señorita Casi.

Me le quedo viendo mientras sale por la puerta, odiando cada partícula de ese idiota. Es una suerte que no vaya a tener que lidiar con E.C. Masen nunca más en mi vida.


	4. Chapter 4- El Candidato Cullen

**_Capítulo beteado por Leticia Eugenia, Betas FFAD_**

**_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

Todos los personajes reconocibles y escenarios son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, en este caso Stephenie Meyer. Los personajes originales y la historia son propiedad del autor. El autor no está asociado con el dueño, creador o productor de la saga. No se busca violar los derechos de autor o copyright.

**Capítulo 4.- El Candidato Cullen**

—Bella, ¿desde cuándo te interesa ser miembro de un gimnasio? —veo la cara sorprendida de Rosalie, mi compañera de apartamento. Siempre me he burlado por la cantidad de dinero que gasta mes a mes en ir a un lugar a ejercitarse, cuando puede ir perfectamente a correr al bosque que está a unos cuantos metros de nuestro departamento, ¡gratis!

—Se me ocurre que variar un poco mi rutina de ejercicio podría ayudarme a trabajar otras partes del cuerpo —le explico inocente pero obviamente con otro plan en mente.

En realidad investigué que el candidato Cullen es miembro del grupo de gimnasios al que ella asiste. Así que antes de realizar una fuerte inversión en membrecía y pagos mensuales es importante verificar que tan fácil sería conocerlo ahí, y que mejor manera que consiguiendo un pase de invitado por un mes de prueba en vez de hacer una inversión en vano. Además no pierdo absolutamente nada con trabajar otras partes de mi cuerpo, basta ver el cuerpo de Rosalie para saber que el gimnasio tiene efectos positivos en otras áreas.

Sacude la cabeza, pero tiene una sonrisa en la boca.

—¿Y vas a hacer ejercicio, con la situación de tu pie? —lo señala refiriéndose a mi dedito accidentado.

—Ya llevo tres días de descanso y prometo iniciar con paso lento. Además, puedo trabajar la parte superior sin necesidad de arriesgar mi dedo —en realidad no estoy siendo completamente sincera, mi plan original es investigar lo más que pueda del candidato Cullen, como los días y horarios en los que asiste. Prefiero que nuestro encuentro sea por "casualidad" y no tener que recurrir a la patética opción de una cita a ciegas, confío en que se tiene mejor aceptación por parte de los candidatos cuando creen que es el destino quien quiere que terminen juntos en vez de los amigos o conocidos creen que son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Suspira y me mira a la cara.

—Está bien, pero tendrás que estar lista en cinco minutos porque ya voy de salida —se dirige a la cocina. Ni lerda ni perezosa me apresuro a mi cuarto para ponerme la ropa deportiva que tenía preparada; sabía que Rosalie aceptaría. Rápidamente me pongo las licras largas negras y el top amarillo que resalta mi piel bronceada. Sostengo mi cabello en una cola de cabello y me maquillo sólo un poco. ¡Perfecto!

Luego de ponerme calcetines y elijo unos tenis que son un poco más anchos para no lastimar mi dedo. Tomo la bolsa de ejercicio que compré ayer cuando me enteré que el candidato efectivamente asiste a la cadena de gimnasios de Rosalie. Salgo de la recamara ella y ya me está esperando, junto con su bolsa.

—Rosalie, ¿habría problema si vamos al que está en la calle Washington, en lugar del de la calle Jefferson? —se me queda viendo dudosa— Está más cerca de tu taller y tengo que hacer unos pendientes por esas calles más tarde.

—¿Estas segura? El edificio es más viejo —suspira.

—Leí en alguna parte que habían realizado unas renovaciones recientemente, valdría la pena revisarlo —_además ahí es a donde el candidato Cullen asiste_. Obviamente no compartí esa información con ella ya que nunca ha estado de acuerdo con mi perspectiva en la vida, por lo que es mejor no mencionar eso. Pero ciertamente no estoy mintiendo, en verdad realizaron renovaciones en los últimos meses y según leí en internet quedó espectacular; y por la cara de Rosalie parece que la he convencido.

—Si insistes —trata de no darle importancia, pero veo un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

Cada una se fue en su propio automóvil y llegamos al gimnasio. Ella consiguió el pase para mí sin ningún problema y luego dejamos nuestras bolsas en los casilleros. Saqué mi IPod y me dirigí a las caminadoras que se encontraban al otro lado del gimnasio, esa posición me permite recorrer todo el piso buscando al candidato sin ser tan obvia de lo que estoy haciendo.

En internet encontré unas cuantas fotografías de él, sorprendiéndome y preguntándome a la vez cómo es que el candidato sigue siendo soltero; Alice no me proporcionó mucha información respecto a sus cuentas bancarias ni propiedades, pero basta ver las fotos de sus autos y vacaciones para saber que no está en la calle. ¡Gracias Facebook por la información!

Me acerco a las caminadoras y veo de reojo en el espejo a un hombre que cumple con sus características. Alto, musculoso, alrededor de treinta años, cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Se encuentra sentado platicando con alguien más. Paso cerca y me detengo frente a donde está agachándome para amarrar una las agujetas que "misteriosamente" se desató. Volteo a verlo, consciente de su mirada sobre mí, le doy una sonrisa tímida la cual me regresa y continúo mi camino.

Al llegar a la caminadora me encontré con la no tan grata sorpresa de ver en el panel un montón de botones para programarla. ¡Cielos! Otra razón más por la que prefiero salir a correr, yo marco mi propio paso.

—Algún problema —escucho una voz a mi lado y veo a Rosalie viéndome desde su caminadora, corriendo a un paso rápido con el sudor cayendo por su frente. ¡Agh! Que poco atractivo se ve; además está resoplando fuerte, nada femenino. Esto responde a mis dudas de porqué una mujer como Rosalie sigue soltera a pesar de sus veintiocho años.

—No sé cómo programarla —le contesto mientras señalo el equipo. Al parecer mi comentario le causa gracia ya que es acompañado por una fuerte carcajada.

—Déjame ayudarte —detiene su equipo y se pone al lado del mío.

—Este programa indica la velocidad en la que deseas comenzar, aquí el ángulo con el que quieres trabajar, que puede ir variando conforme avanzas —su voz experta comienza a señalar botones que están en el panel, pero es como si me estuviera hablando en chino—. Este mide tu ritmo cardiaco, pero tienes que poner las manos aquí durante el tiempo en que estás trabajando, este botón finaliza el programa y este último es para programar el tiempo.

Estoy tentada a preguntarle si existe un programa para principiantes, pero quiero sorprender al candidato, después de todo he corrido por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué me puede ofrecer esta máquina que no pueda hacer?

—¿Puedes poner tu programa en esta máquina? –pregunto viendo de perfil que el candidato nos está observando, platicando con su amigo.

—¿No ibas a tomarlo tranquilo? —veo a Rosalie un poco nerviosa.

—Vamos, Rosalie, no soy una principiante, tengo años corriendo —digo segura de mí misma. Si ella puede, yo también.

—Está bien —dice mientras presiona botones en la máquina mientras mi atención está puesta en el candidato, viendo que que comienza a trabajar en un equipo diferente—. Listo.

Me subo en la caminadora que comienza a moverse lentamente. _Esto es cosa de niños_. Coloco los audífonos del IPod en mis oídos e inicio la música.

Mi mente automáticamente se pierde en mi imaginación donde me veo recorriendo los paisajes por los que he corrido durante tantos años. Me enfoco en controlar mi respiración para mantener el paso al que mi cuerpo está acostumbrado. Inhalo, exhalo, inhalo, exhalo.

Después de varios minutos veo que Rosalie ya no se encuentra a mi lado, posiblemente ya terminó su tiempo en la caminadora. ¡Bah! Y yo que la consideraba una deportista de casi alto rendimiento.

Con este paso debería de inscribirme en alguna carrera para tener motivación, posiblemente podría obtener un lugar decente, sería interesante verificar que tipo de corredores participan; una actividad extra que el candidato Cullen y yo podríamos hacer en pareja. Hmm… no está de más proponerlo, posiblemente con ese cuerpo tenga la capacidad de mantenerme el paso, pero… ¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué siento el ángulo cambiar? Parece que estoy subiendo una colina.

Regresé mi atención al monitor de la máquina y noté como la velocidad al igual que el ángulo comenzaron a incrementarse; con algo de fuerza mantuve el paso, pero noté como mi inhalación y exhalación comenzaron a acelerarse; gotas de sudor empezaron a caer por mi frente. Esto responde a mi duda de porqué Rosalie estaba toda sudada al poco tiempo de iniciar. No… es… falta… de… condición… sino el… programa… loco… que… tiene.

Siento la caminadora incrementar la velocidad y lo que antes parecía una colina ahora es una maldita montaña. Mi pie comienza a doler y apenas logro mantener el paso que el equipo marca.

—Rose —digo silenciosamente volteando a mi alrededor esperando verla cerca, pero nada. Esta pequeña distracción casi hace que me tropiece, afortunadamente logro sostenerme de la barra de enfrente y mantengo el equilibrio, obviamente no la suelto.

—¡Rosalie! —exclamo más fuerte, no puede estar muy lejos, hace unos cuantos minutos estaba a mi lado; pero no viene a mí auxilio.

Veo el panel frente a mí, sé que la respuesta a mí problema está ahí, recuerdo a Rosalie diciéndome que para apagar oprimiera el botón, el problema es que no recuerdo cual era _ese botón_. Además, ¿quiero tentar al destino para ver que es más rápido, si mi reflejo por atinarle o el equipo en tumbarme? ¡No!

— ¡Rosalie Lilian McCarty! —grito al no ver respuesta— ¡Ayúdame!

Veo una mano muy poco femenina rápidamente moverse en el panel y oprime un botón, siento el equipo disminuir la velocidad.

_¡Gracias a Dios esta máquina del demonio se ha detenido!_

Miro a mi derecha siguiendo a la mano que me rescató, pero mi mirada se detiene en su muñeca. Un maldito reloj de Go Diego Go está frente a mí. _ ¡Debe de ser una broma! O el destino se está burlando de mí_. Rápidamente miro su rostro, en el está reflejado mi sorpresa.

Mi mente se queda en blanco, momentáneamente me pierdo en esos ojos color jade. _¡Masen!_

Lo que me trae a la realidad es la sensación de estar cayendo, me percato que en algún momento solté la barra y la banda de la caminadora aún sigue avanzando, arrastrándome con ella. Mis reflejos no son lo suficientemente rápidos para sostenerme de algo y espero, sin muchas ansias, sentir el dolor de un nuevo golpe y un futuro hematoma aunarse a mi ahora fabulosa colección. Sin mencionar como esto va a herir mi orgullo después de la burla de todas las personas en el gimnasio y causando la impresión incorrecta al futuro candidato.

Unos brazos detienen mi caída inminente, sé que no son los de Masen ya que aún lo sigo viendo frente a mí, corriendo para salvarme.

—Te tengo —una voz de barítono dice justo en mi oreja, tomándome por sorpresa. Volteo y con gran sorpresa veo a mi nuevo héroe.

Su cabello corto es de un café oscuro como el color de los granos del café; sus ojos son azules como el cielo en primavera. Una sonrisa perfecta toma posesión de su boca, siendo complementada por unos hoyuelos en cada extremo. Sus brazos demuestran que el gimnasio es su segundo hogar ya que sus bíceps son enormes, estoy segura que fácilmente me podría levantar del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo.

De entre todas las personas que me podían haber ayudado, mi salvador es el nuevo candidato: _Emmett Cullen._

Definitivamente una caída no es la mejor forma de llamar la atención, en especial de un deportista como él, pero, ¿a qué hombre no le gusta ser un caballero en armadura dorada?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta mientras me ayuda a ponerme de pie, asegurándose que no me vaya a caer.

—Sí, muchas gracias —le sonrío asegurándome de dejar mi mano en la suya el mayor tiempo posible—. Fue muy torpe de mi parte.

—No deberías de estar haciendo ejercicio —no puedo evitar sentir coraje al escuchar la voz de Masen en mi espalda—, según recuerdo, _Casi_, tenías que estar en reposo un par de semanas.

Lo miro enfurecida. Sin embargo las carcajadas del candidato hacen que mi coraje disminuya.

—Siempre exageras con tus tratamientos, no estaba haciendo nada muy extenuante —me defiende, lo cual hace que momentáneamente me quede congelada. El candidato sabe que Masen es médico y al parecer se conocen. ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué más sabrá? No puedo evitar morderme el labio.

—Te aseguro, Emmett, que no estoy exagerando. Cuando revisé su dedo del pie en el hospital hace tres días, no estaba en condiciones para hacer este tipo de ejercicio, por lo que no creo que haya sanado aún —lo miro pero él no me ve, está mirando a Emmett mientras sus cejas se arquean tratando de comunicarle algo con la mirada.

_¡Distracción! ¡Distracción!_

—Bella, ¡¿qué te paso?! —escucho exclamar a Rosalie, unos cuantos pasos más allá. La cabeza del candidato gira siguiendo su voz, ignorando por completo la mirada de Masen_._

_ ¡Gracias Dios! Ya me debías una después de tantos jodidos días que he tenido últimamente. _

Rosalie ignora a Emmett y a Masen, deteniéndose a mi lado y me empieza a revisar.

—No pasó nada, Rose, gracias a, ¿Emmett? —veo al candidato asentir de forma tonta, su atención completa y totalmente en Rosalie— Mi héroe evitó que cayera—sonrió mientras le toco el codo para atraer su atención hacia mí.

Escucho a alguien aclararse la garganta.

—Y claro el doctor Masen ayudó —pongo un tono un poco despectivo y borro mi sonrisa para dirigirme al él. Obviamente no me está viendo de forma muy amigable tampoco.

—Muchas gracias a ambos por ayudarle —les contesta Rosalie sin verlos en realidad, aún preocupada por mí—. ¿Cómo está tu pie Bella? ¿Puedes caminar?

—Claro que puedo. Te dije que el doctor estaba exagerando —doy un paso para demostrarle a Rose que estoy bien, sin embargo mi pierna se debilita, Rosalie y Emmett me sostienen evitando que caiga.

Escucho una risa no tan discreta por parte de Masen. _Cuenta hasta diez Bella, no dejes que el idiota te gane. Uno... Dos... Tres…Cuatro…_

—Deberíamos buscar un médico —dice Rosalie consternada.

—No es nada, Rose, posiblemente solo sea un calambre —digo tratando de calmarla.

—No hay necesidad, mi amigo es doctor y la puede revisar —dice Emmett apresuradamente. Awww, se está preocupando por mí, esa es muy buena señal, al parecer hay interés. La mala noticia es que según parece, el tal amigo es Masen ¡Demonios!

Comienzan a ayudarme a caminar hacia el equipo más cercano y Rosalie me indica que me siente. La conozco y llevarle la contraria, en especial en este caso, no es muy buena idea, por lo que obedezco.

—Tal vez yo no sea el médico más adecuado ya que mis tratamientos son exagerados, ¿correcto Emmett? —Masen se pone frente a mí con los brazos cruzados. ¿En qué número iba para calmarme? En realidad no importa, puedo contar hasta mil y este idiota aún me sacaría de mis casillas.

—Sabes que me gusta burlarme de ti, pero eres el mejor médico que he conocido y que no confío en nadie más para que me ayuden cuando me lastimo —le contesta, tanto su rostro como su voz, completamente fríos.

—Lo haré solamente porque tú me lo pediste —le dice Masen no muy alegre.

—¿Te puedo traer algo? —pregunta Rosalie, mientras el doctorcillo se pone de cuclillas y comienza a remover el tenis y calcetín de mi pie.

—Está un poco deshidratada. Necesita agua —contesta sin dirigirnos la mirada a ninguna de las dos.

—Ahora te traigo una botella —ofrece ella sonriéndome.

—Gracias, Rosie —le contesto regresando su sonrisa, mientras ella nos deja.

—Te acompaño —escucho la voz del candidato y cuando lo veo, comienza a seguirla.

Awww… también se preocupa por mi salud, esto es muy buena señal.

Veo mi pie, pero me distraigo cuando observo la cara de Masen analizándolo, pero riéndose entre dientes.

—¿Se puede saber qué encuentras tan gracioso? —cuestiono con un tono amargo.

—Nada específico —me contesta, pero la sonrisa sigue en sus labios me hace recordar que aunque es un patán, es uno bastante atractivo.

Siento sus cálidas manos en mi pie, moviéndolo cuidadosamente de un lado a otro, verificando el hematoma que está en mi dedo. No puedo evitar imaginarme esas manos recorrer las curvas de mi cuerpo, explorando con ellas cada milímetro y haciendo…

¡_Bella, enfócate! Este es el idiota que te humilló en el hospital. _

Sí, eso definitivamente es un chorro de agua fría que se encarga de apagar ese extraño fuego que estaba comenzando a cobrar vida.

—¿Has tomado el medicamento que te indiqué? —pregunta de forma seria.

—Sí, he seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra —contesto satisfecha, pero inmediatamente me doy cuenta del error y quiero morderme la lengua cuando veo su rostro molesto—. Bueno… a excepción de las instrucciones respecto al ejercicio y… ¡OUCH! —grito cuando mueve mi dedo accidentado y las punzadas de dolor comienzan a recorrer mi pierna. Por instinto trato de quitar el pie de sus manos, pero lo toma con fuerza para evitarlo.

—El dedo aún necesita tiempo para sanar, posiblemente lo poco que habías ganado de recuperación en esos tres días lo perdiste al desobedecer el tratamiento —sacude la cabeza, mientras suelta mi pie. Me mira fijamente a la cara—. Has tenido suerte de que el daño no es grave, pero si continúas con este paso, vas a lograr fracturártelo y si dos semanas sin ejercicio es mucho para ti, creo que dos meses te van a parecer una eternidad.

¿Por qué todos los médicos son tan exagerados? Giro mis ojos ante su comentario. Juzgando por su reacción parece que notó mi indiferencia a su recomendación.

—O tal vez prefieras romperte los huesos de la pierna o el brazo, con tu fabulosa hazaña en la caminadora —se burla de mi desgracia. ¡Idiota!

—¡Ese equipo está poseído! —me quejo automáticamente, lo cual hace que una carcajada escape de sus labios.

—Dudo mucho que esa señora esté de acuerdo contigo —señala con su dedo la caminadora.

Lo sigo con la mirada y para mi gran sorpresa una señora mayor, como de unos setenta años, está utilizándola con un paso lento, pero sin ningún problema como el que yo tuve. ¡Maldición!

A Dios gracias en ese momento llegó Rosalie junto con el candidato, con una botella de agua en sus manos y conversando.

—¿En realidad corriste el maratón de Nueva York el año pasado? —la voz del candidato está llena de admiración.

—Sí, pero mi tiempo fue terrible —le contesta, su rostro lleno de desilusión.

¿En qué momento va a entender Rosalie que cualquier tiempo es bueno? No importa si eres el primero o el último lugar; desde mi punto de vista es toda una hazaña simplemente llegar, aunque obtengas el último lugar y logres hacerlo a gatas. Pero para ella su tiempo es terrible si no está en los primeros veinte lugares.

—Edward, corrió el maratón hace dos años y me está ayudando a entrenar para el de este , ¿cierto, Edward? —el candidato voltea a ver a Masen con el rostro lleno de ilusión.

—Así es —se levanta de su posición y se para a mi lado.

—¿En qué lugar quedaste? —obviamente el lado competitivo de Rosalie sale a relucir. Y mi botella de agua queda atrapada entre sus manos ignorando por completo el hecho de que estoy un poco deshidratada, de acuerdo con el médico.

—Prefiero no decirlo —contesta Masen un poco apenado.

—Es tan vanidoso. No creas que puedes engañarnos con esa actitud humilde, Edward —dice el candidato con voz emocionada.

¿Edward? Veo de reojo al doctor y recuerdo su identificación del hospital E.C. Masen, por lo tanto Edward C. Masen. ¡Qué lástima! Acaba de arruinar un nombre que me encantaba por el simple hecho de poseerlo. ¡Nah! Nunca va a ser Edward para mí, siempre va a ser Masen.

—Apuesto a que Rosalie te venció —digo disfrutando ver su reacción y la mirada de muerte que ella me está dando —, ella es una gran deportista, me encantaría tener su condición física —me corrijo, recordando que tengo que vivir con ella y que en cierta forma dependo de su membrecía en el gimnasio para poder continuar viniendo gratis. Mis palabras surten el efecto deseado porque veo a Rose sonreír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo.

—En realidad, no importa en qué lugar llega cada uno, el simple hecho de terminarlo es señal de un ganador —dice Masen evitando decir qué lugar fue. Posiblemente el candidato está equivocado, no dice su lugar no por humildad sino porque ha de haber terminado en uno pésimo y no le gustaría saber que una mujer lo ha vencido. ¡Que machista!

—Pienso igual —le dice Rosalie de regreso. Finalmente se percata de la botella en sus manos y me la entrega rápidamente—. Perdón Bella, aquí tienes.

—Gracias, Rosalie —comienzo a girar la tapa, pero mi suerte, la mala, no podía fallar y no logro abrirla. Trato de aparentar que no quiero tomar agua, pero no consigo engañar a nadie, la mirada de todos está sobre mí.

El candidato se ríe, pero lo oculta tras una tos, Rosalie un poco más decente se muerde el labio. Masen extiende su mano y le entrego la botella, no me atrevo a verle la cara; sin ningún esfuerzo gira la tapa que cede sin problema y me la entrega. Estoy tentada a agradecerle, pero aún no puedo superar su humillación del hospital y el regaño que me acaba de dar por hacer ejercicio.

—Bueno, creo que es momento de retirarnos —dice mientras revisa la hora en su ridículo reloj—. Tengo que regresar al hospital y tú tienes una junta a la que asistir, Emmett.

—Si entiendo, nosotras… bueno yo, tengo que terminar mi rutina e ir a trabajar —contesta Rosalie, mirando a ambos.

—Y yo… —rápido Bella, piensa en algo. No hay que perder la oportunidad, ya existió el contacto inicial, hay que continuar el momento.

—¡Tengo una idea! —la voz emocionada del candidato me interrumpe, asustándome un poco— Edward y yo estamos planeando ir a hacer paracaidismo en un par de semanas, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos?

Veo la mirada molesta de Masen, al parecer no le agrada la idea de invitarnos y en realidad a mí no me emociona para nada la actividad, considerando mi pequeño temor a las alturas. Pero perder una oportunidad como esta sería cerrarme las puertas a futuras citas.

Pensemos. Me parece recordar que alguien me dijo que saltar de un avión no es tan malo, ya que se pierde la perspectiva de altura, todo es tan pequeño que el cerebro no logra procesar la altura en la que uno se encuentra.

—Emmett, el paracaidismo requiere experiencia y… —noto como el candidato le lanza una mirada de advertencia a Masen, como diciéndole que guarde silencio.

—Yo ya me he lanzado al menos un par de veces en paracaídas y me encantó la experiencia —contesta Rosalie. ¿En qué momento hizo eso? No tengo la más mínima idea, pero si ella lo ha logrado, significa que yo puedo hacerlo también.

—Es una de mis metas en la vida —digo lo primero que se me cruza por la cabeza, obviamente mi lengua fue más rápida que mi mente. En algún momento me voy a arrepentir.

—¿Con tu dedo en la condición en la que está? —Masen se me queda viendo de forma retadora.

Definitivamente si tenía mis dudas sobre aceptar, acabo de encontrar la motivación necesaria para hacer ese salto: llevarle la contraria a Masen.

—Es dentro de dos semanas, de acuerdo al médico, debería de haber sanado y planeo esta vez, seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra —le contesto de forma retadora, cruzando mis brazos y fijando la mirada en esos ojos color jade—. ¿O estás teniendo duda de tu tratamiento?

Al parecer acabo de patear un panal de abejas, claramente puedo imaginar humo saliendo de sus orejas.

—¡Perfecto! —la voz de Emmett nos interrumpe— Entonces nos vemos en dos semanas. ¿Me puedes dar tu teléfono para luego pasarles los detalles?

Sin alejar la mirada de los ojos de Masen, le dicto el número telefónico de la casa.

—Muchas gracias, nos mantendremos en contacto chicas —concluye Emmett, claramente emocionado.

Ambos se despiden y se alejan hacia los vestidores. Rosalie me mira, su rostro está lleno de emoción pero encoje los hombros, al parecer le gusta la idea de ir, a mí en lo personal no tanto. Pero tengo dos semanas para auto convencerme y sobreponerme a mi miedo a las alturas.

_ ¡Oh cielos! ¿En qué me he metido?_

Pero veamos lo positivo de la situación, no solo el candidato tiene mi número telefónico sino que también tenemos una cita planeada. Y yo que creía que pasaba por una racha de mala suerte, al parecer estaba totalmente equivocada.


End file.
